The goal of this new project is to understand the molecular controls of mitogenesis and terminal differentiation of human lung cells. Preliminary results suggest the mesothelioma cells may escape regulatory controls by producing their own mitogen. A study has been initiated to identify critical steps in the terminal differentiation of human bronchial epithelial cells.